


Pretty Young Thing

by kageillusionz



Series: The Stockpile [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a Mafia Boss has been ensnared by a Charming Pretty Young Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Young Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter 1:** Mob Boss!Erik  & Mob Boss' Lover!Charles
> 
> Mafia Boss!Erik / Mafia Boss's Young Lover!Charles  
> Mob Boss Verse.  
> Original posts & Photoset [here](http://bittersweet-silence.tumblr.com/post/28782743854/boss-erik-leering-at-young-man-charles-from-the) & [here](http://bittersweet-silence.tumblr.com/post/28782879409/mob-boss-erik-tag-1-2-apartment-source-from).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia Boss!Erik / Mafia Boss's Young Lover!Charles  
> Mob Boss Verse.  
> Original posts & Photoset [here](http://bittersweet-silence.tumblr.com/post/28782743854/boss-erik-leering-at-young-man-charles-from-the) & [here](http://bittersweet-silence.tumblr.com/post/28782879409/mob-boss-erik-tag-1-2-apartment-source-from).

**1.**

Erik watched from the back of his car through tinted windows as the young man in the distance looked out across the lake, a gentle breeze tousling chestnut coloured locks, a smile on that innocent face.

He cast a careless look down at his watch, noting the numerous hours before he could bury himself in that body and wash away the blood that stained his hands the colour of his lapels, forget his sins for a mere few hours in aquamarine eyes that looked up at him in wonder.

Charles had moved from his position from the pier until he was hanging off the side, his fingers outstretched towards the water’s surface as if he were looking for something. That suit jacket Erik had tailor made for Charles looked good on the younger man - almost nothing and everything did on that lithe body - and the shirt opened invitingly to reveal collarbones begging to be licked and worshipped.  There would be time later tonight for that.

Settling back against the leather seats, Erik averts his attention back to his driver and gives an almost imperceptible nod for him to drive.  The clock was ticking and he had business to attend to.

 

* * *

**2.**

Erik finally returns home after a long night paying social calls to a variety of people that had outstanding debts to the Family. It was amusing to listen to the petty excuses they made about why they didn’t have the money yet.

He isn’t known to be the most patient of mob bosses, but he is ultimately fairer than others; especially the other small time Families posing with better deals.  Erik liked toying with the other Families, watching as their confidence grew and making vital mistakes. It was laughable that they were assuming Erik would willingly let go of Lehnsherr territory without a fight.

It was all fun in his eyes as he oversaw the swift destruction of those that stood in his way when their heads grew far too big for their hats with a satisfied smile on his face.  The guns that sat innocently in his holsters were empty of bullets.

Charles would be pleased with him for returning before midnight tonight.

Erik tugged off his gloves and his tie in smooth efficient motions as he crossed the kitchen. He had already stopped off in his study to put away his weapons and like a moth to a flame, Erik heads towards the only light on in their apartment.  

The tall metallic floor lamp illuminates his lover who had fallen asleep stretched out with the laptop on the coffee table and his notes and books scattered all around him. They needed a rug, Erik reflected as his bare feet slap quietly against the floor.  

Carelessly, Erik shrugs out of his overcoat and his suit jacket and flings them on the opposite grey couch. It was like stripping his battle armour and a great weight eased off his shoulders that left him feeling more or less like Erik again.

He carefully steps around the organised chaos to pluck the thick tome gently out of Charles’ pliant grip, bending down to pick up his young lover.  The green apple shampoo Charles liked using wafts upwards to tease his olfactory receptors and Erik slowly shuffles upstairs to their bedroom to tuck the younger man underneath the duvet.  

So much for his grand plans of making love to Charles tonight, Erik mused as he headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat and then take a scalding shower.

Lifting up the duvet that lined his side of the bed and abandoning his towel on the floor, Erik slides in behind Charles and eases a bicep under the younger man’s head. He tucks the top of Charles’ head underneath his chin and close against his naked body.  The young man stirs and tilts his head up, a wide, tired smile on his face before leaning up to press his lips against Erik’s in hello.

“Welcome home, Erik.”


End file.
